1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peelable protective film, and more particularly, to a peelable protective film that can be easily peeled off after intermediate processing process without leaving residual adhesive, also relates to a composition of such film.
2. Description of Related Art
Peelable protective film is extensively used for the purposes of adhesion, dust resistance and scratch resistance now. In respect of high-end commodities, such as electronic devices or optical devices, such film is not only often used to protect the appearance of such devices during a period of marketing or storing the devices, but also often used as an adhesive packaging material that temporarily provides a close protection to a processed component or a manufactured article (both hereinafter referred to as “adhered object(s)”) during an intermediate process for producing or a period of stocking the adhered object(s). After the adhered object is finished with the intermediate process or entered for formal use, such film may be peeled off from the adhered object easily, leave the adhered object intact and keep the appearance of the adhered object without hurt.
However, the existing peelable protective film has a common drawback, taking an acrylic copolymer protective film disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,282 as an example; such film tends to come off from the adhered object during high-pressure washing. Furthermore, such film if peeled off from the adhered object thereof is likely to have its adhering components formed as an adhesive layer (hereinafter referred to as “residual adhesive”) and stuck on the surface of the adhered object, resulted in that it is required additional time and energy for removing the residual adhesive. Thus, such existing peelable protective film needs to be improved.
Additionally, the process for producing such existing peelable protective film is involved in use of solvent as well as is contained a crosslink curing process, such solvent or such crosslink agent is adverse to environmental protection. Particularly, the used peelable protective film is not recyclable and can be only treated as waste, also against environmental protection.